


Bedtime Stories

by Raachi



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene!centric, Gen, Pre-Tangled
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Eugene prima di Rapunzel: i suoi sogni e Flynn Rider.





	Bedtime Stories

L’appuntamento più o meno atteso dai bambini e ragazzi dell’orfanotrofio era il dopo cena.  
I tavoli della mensa venivano spostati in fondo alla sala e le sedie sistemate in semicerchio, lasciando una più centrale e isolata dalle altre per i giovani narratori – solitamente i più grandi o qualche piccolo coraggioso.  
Principi in lucenti armature facevano sospirare le bambine, fantasiosi duelli contro draghi e giganti intrattenevano i bambini; tuttavia, alcuni preferivano rintanarsi sotto le coperte e dormire, piuttosto che assistere al racconto dell’ennesima, noiosissima, fiaba da voltastomaco.  
Eugene sbuffava sempre contrariato: cosa mai poteva esserci di così interessante in principesse perennemente in pericolo e principi pronti a dare la vita per salvarle? Fossero mangiati tutti dai draghi o soccombessero alla stregoneria di turno… allora sì, che sarebbe stato uno spasso! E raramente qualcuna delle storie, che venivano raccontate notte dopo notte, trovava la sua approvazione.  
Continuò a pensarla così fino a quello che scherzosamente definiva “incontro del destino”.  
Successe d’improvviso, come la pioggia scrosciante in una giornata di sole: mutò atteggiamento. E no, non iniziò a desiderare di vestire i panni – o meglio, la calzamaglia – di qualche principino cresciuto nella bambagia, no.  
Nella vita di Eugene Fitzherbert entrò colui che fu più di un amico, ma un vero e proprio mentore. E da quel momento, raramente la solitaria sedia veniva occupata da altri fondoschiena che non fossero il suo, non perché si imponesse sugli altri: erano gli stessi compagni a lasciargli il posto.  
Così Eugene narrava di un audace briccone, un coraggioso avventuriero – tale Flynnigan Rider –, e delle sue avventure in ogni dove. Si divertiva a stare al centro dell’attenzione e osservare gli occhi dei suoi ascoltatori sgranati per la curiosità, carichi di aspettative e ammirazione.  
Storielle di principi e principesse, di re e regine, di orchi e fagioli? Nulla, in confronto a quei mirabolanti racconti! Peripezie e duelli in nome dell’amore? No, meglio un rocambolesco inseguimento, dopo aver trafugato qualche prezioso tesoro!  
Non che Flynn Rider se ne infischiasse del gentil sesso… Chiaramente aveva delle donne, eccome! A bizzeffe e, da vero gentiluomo, cercava di non preferire nessuna a discapito di altre. Era un briccone altruista, lui! E gli bastava soltanto lo "sguardo che conquista", come amava definirlo, per sciogliere la prima malcapitata – o meglio, fortunata.  
Nessuna di quelle era una principessa, ma poco importava; né lui un principe, ma sicuramente aveva molta più prestanza fisica e acutezza mentale di un damerino in calzamaglia che cavalcava un bianco destriero. Era furbo e scaltro, Flynn.  
Così… Be’, la verità era che lo invidiava molto. Flynn Rider aveva tutto: era bello, alto, forte, ricco, libero. Libero di fare ciò che voleva, di andare dove lo portava il caso: in mezzo al più arido dei deserti, alla più inospitale giungla, dentro templi pieni di trappole mortali, tra i pirati.  
Non come Eugene Fitzherbert, un orfanello brufoloso, povero e intrappolato lì. Certo, aveva degli amici, i più piccoli lo adoravano e, se sfoderava il miglior sorriso del suo repertorio, riusciva a far arrossire le ragazze più grandi.  
Alla fine, era riuscito ad imparare qualche trucchetto dall’amico Flynn!  
Tuttavia, sapeva bene come quell’orfanotrofio non fosse il suo posto. Un giorno avrebbe spiegato le ali, volando fuori da quella gabbia. Sarebbe scappato con un agile salto giù dalla finestra della camera, che condivideva con gli altri ragazzi, e avrebbe visitato il mondo in lungo e in largo, vivendo ogni giorno un’avventura diversa e… Sì, avrebbe anche offerto da bere alle gentili donzelle.  
Come Flynn Rider otteneva ogni cosa desiderata, così avrebbe fatto anche lui: bastava imparare da quel libro, dal migliore.

Che i principi uccidessero draghi per liberare le principesse! Lui avrebbe cavalcato tigri per fuggire dai banditi e raggiungere il tesoro!


End file.
